


Misty Mountains

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo stesso Peter che gli aveva detto "vedrai che Jed capirà i tuoi sentimenti" o "Jed mi parla spesso di te!". Già... Peter e Brophy si conoscevano da anni e Hunter pensava che le parole del regista fossero sincere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty Mountains

**Titolo:** Misty Mountains  
 **Fandom:** RPF Attori  
 **Personaggi:** Stephen Hunter (Nominati: Jed Brophy, Peter Jackson, Richard Armitage)  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Malinconico  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, What if (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 148  
 **Note: 1.** E' uscita per una specie di gioco.  
Chiedo perdono! XD  
 **2.** Dedicata, come al solito, a te.  <3

**__ **

La voce di Richard riempiva lo studio. Tutti erano concentrati sulla registrazione di quella canzone, tutti tranne Stephen: i suoi occhi e la sua attenzione erano fissi su Peter.

Lo stesso Peter che gli aveva detto "vedrai che Jed capirà i tuoi sentimenti" o "Jed mi parla spesso di te!". Già... Peter e Brophy si conoscevano da anni e Hunter pensava che le parole del regista fossero sincere.  
Pensava non di avere qualche speranza col suo collega - quello mai - ma almeno di riuscire a rivelargli i suoi sentimenti.

Peccato che nel vedere Jackson e Jed baciarsi con foga vicino alla roulotte di quest ultimo Stephen si era dovuto brutalmente ricredere... Non si sarebbe fidato più. Non avrebbe nutrito alcuna speranza.

Si sarebbe sentito come la sera in cui aveva colto i due in flagrante: freddo e avvolto da un manto di solitudine, come quella montagna di cui Richard cantava...

 

 **Spam**  
Longfic originale.

[](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2080433&i=1)   



End file.
